Treasure planet idol
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: here it is folks your favorite TP character battleing it out over a chance to win Treasure Planets most Favorite character! VOTE!
1. Chapter 1

a/n this is a random thing that came to me...so sit back relax and enjoy...TP idol! Each character will sing a song then you decided which song you like best. in your review the character(s) who have to go home will be announced in the next chapter. It's needs YOUR "vote" Also if you'd like to be apart of the story ex: an announcer or something PM me :) alright I'll shut up cause heres...TP Idol!

Me:**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Treasure Planet Idol I'm your host TmntDisneyfan2013 or TDF amd Joining me is CaptainAmeliagirl or CAG todays theme the Lion king 1 , 2 , or 1 1/2!Our first contests are a lively bunch of crazies here singing to you...put your hands together for B.E.N the Robot and Morph the Blob! **

**Everyone: *claps***

**BEN: Ohmigosh this is a dreamcome thru! Well this and being rescued from Treasure planet...ANYWAY we're here to sing to you Hakuna Matata! Ready lil buddie ? Alright but we need Jimmy up here! **

**Jim: why me?"*goes on stage* **

**Morph:*salutes BEN. ***

**BEN:**_**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase **_

**Morph:**_**Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze **_

**Both:**_**It means no worries for the rest of your days **_**It's our problem-free philosophy ****Hakuna Matata! **

**JIM: **Hakuna Matata?

**Morph:**Yeah. It's our motto!

**Jim: **_**What's a motto**_

**BEN:****Nothing. What's a-motto with you? *laughes crazy like***

**Morph: ****Those two words will solve all your problems **

**Ben:**That's right. Take Morphy here Why, when he was a young Blob...

morph:When I was a young bloooooooob

Ben:Very nice

Morph:Thanks!

Ben:He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal

Morph:I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind oh, the shame BEN: He was ashamed Thought of changin' my name BEN:What's in a name? And I got downhearted BEN:How did ya feel? Everytime that I...

BEN:Hey! Morphy ! Not in front of the kids!

Morph:Oh. Sorry

Jim: *looks confused*'

Both:Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Jim:*starts kinda danceing*It means no worries for the rest of your days

BEN: Yeah sing it kid!

All:It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-

Jim:It means no worries for the rest of your days

All:It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!

_Morph:_I say "Hakuna"

BEN:I say "Matata"

Me: that was great guys! Alright Next up is...*looks at paper* hmmm looks like ..Long John Silver ?

Silver*coms out dressed as a merrkat* aye ... taday I' singin' dats all I needs.

_**Scurry, sniff, flinch  
>Scurry, sniff, flinch<br>Scurry, sniff, flinch  
>Scurry, sniff, flinch<strong>_

_**There's more to life than panic  
>An bein' some other guy's snack *yuck*<br>I may be delicious, organic  
>But this little entree's fightin' back<strong>_

_**I'm gonna put diggin' tunnas behind me  
>And live at a new altitude<br>I'm gonna reach for the stars to 'mind me  
>That Ursid aren't merely for food<strong>_

_**For once I'll be  
>Lookin' out for me<strong>_

_**Yeah I'll tell what I want  
>This cat is <strong>__**moving**__** on  
>He's a bon vivant<br>Who's missin' out on bon  
>I'd be a bigger cheese<br>Far from the desert scene  
>A little cooling breeze,<br>A little patch of green  
>And I'll be snoozing in my hammock<br>By a rippling stream  
>Many miles from any tunnel<br>And the digging team  
>Looking out for number one will be my only creed<strong>_

_**That's all I need  
>That's all I need<strong>_

_**I've always been good at running away  
>Well now I'm gonna run to show<br>I've always been seen as the ultimate prey  
>But now my status ain's so quo<br>A dream sublime  
>It's hyena time - *jazz hands* <strong>_

_**TDF: **_**well silver that was hmmm what do you think CaptainAmeliaGirl?**

**CAG: uh...well...don't take this wrong but...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING? **

**Silver...A merrkat outfit? **

**TDF & CAG:*both look at each other* **

**TDF: uhh okay then let's go to...ah Captain Amelia ! **

**Everyone: yay! **

**Amelia *comes out in a lovely squin dress.* **

**Everyone: O.O **

**Amelia...what? is it the dress?**

**CAG:whatya singing for us captain?**

**Amelia: Grazing in the grass. But I must tell you im not that good..**

**TDF: let our judges well judge that ^_^;**

**Amelia: Alright here goes...*sounds like raven***

_****_**Can you dig it?  
>I can dig it<br>Whoo!  
>Oh, whoa whoa whoa<strong>

**Sure is memories living in the grass  
><strong>_**Grazing in the grass, it's a gas**_**  
><strong>_**Baby, can't you dig it?**_**  
>What a trip just watching as the world goes past<br>**_**Grazing in the grass, it's a gas**_**  
><strong>_**Baby, can't you dig it?**_**  
>There are so many groovy thing to see while grazing in the grass<br>**_**Grazing in the grass, it's a gas**_**  
><strong>_**Baby, can't you dig it?**_**  
><strong>**Flowers**** with colors making everything out of sight in the grass  
><strong>_**Grazing in the grass, it's a gas**_**  
><strong>_**Baby, can't you dig it?**_**  
>Here we go!<br>The sun beaming down between the leaves  
><strong>_**Grazing in the grass, it's a gas**_**  
><strong>_**Baby, can't you dig it?**_**  
>And the birds darting in and out of the trees<br>**_**Grazing in the grass, it's a gas**_**  
><strong>_**Baby, can't you dig it?**_**  
>Yeah, yeah<strong>

**And everything here is so clear, you can see it  
>And everything here is so near, you can feel it<br>And it's so real, so real, so real, so real, so real, so real  
>Can you dig it?<strong>

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, they can dig it, you can dig it<br>Oh let's dig it  
>Can you dig it, baby?<strong>

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, they can dig it, you can dig it<br>Oh let's dig it  
>Can you dig it, baby?<strong>

**We, let's dig it**

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, baby, everybody, let's dig it<br>Can you dig it, baby?**

**The sun beaming down between the leaves  
>And the birds darting in and out of the trees<strong>

**And everything here is so clear, you can see it  
>And everything here is so near, you can feel it<br>And it's so real, so real, so real, so real, so real, so real  
>Can you dig it?<br>Oh yeah**

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, they can dig it, you can dig it<br>Oh let's dig it  
>Can you dig it, baby?<strong>

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, they can dig it, you can dig it<br>Oh let's dig it  
>Can you dig it, baby?<strong>

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, they can dig it, you can dig it<br>Oh let's dig it  
>Can you dig it, baby?<strong>

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, they can dig it, you can dig it<br>Oh let's dig it  
>Everything here is so near you can feel it<strong>

**I can dig it, he can dig it, she can dig it  
>We can dig it, baby, everybody dig it!<strong>

**Amelia: well ? **

**Everyone *claps* **

**CAG: Alright. now it's oh! Jim Hawkins!**

**Jim:*comes out in his normal outfit***

**Jim Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Jim: s-should I run. **

**TDF: na I think CaptainAmeliaGirl can keep 'em back with the pepper spray...for now...**

**CAG: Back , Back crazy fangirls! *sprays* **

**TDF: would you guy settle down and let tha guy sing jeeze . Jim ya better go before they start throwing things at one another! (like off that Icarly episode xD) **

**Jim: right...so i'm gonna be singing I just can't wait to be king. Annd doc will be my back up aka that bird guy**

**CAG: Zazu?**

**Jim: yeahhh...him and mom is gonna be the girl voice...**

**TDF: Nala? **

**Jim: yha okay what ever**

**Jim:*sings* **I'm gonna be a mighty king  
>So enemies beware<p>

Delbert:Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
>With quite so little hair *pulls a hair out of Jim's head*<p>

Jim: *climbs up on the catwalk*I'm gonna be the mane event  
>Like no king was before<br>I'm brushing up on looking down  
>I'm working on my roar *roars in Delberts face*<p>

Delbert: *looks grossed out*  
>Thus far, a rather inspiring thing <p>

Jim:  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king! <p>

Delbert:_You've rather a long way to go_  
><em>Young master, if you think...<em>

_Jim:_No one saying do this 

Delbert:Now when i said that-

Sarah:No one saying be there  
><em>Delbert:What I meant was...<em>

Jim: No one saying stop that  
><em>Delbert:What you don't realize is-<em>

_sarah and Jim:_No one saying see here  
><em>Delbert:Now see here!<em>

_Jim:_Free to run around all day  
><em>Delbert:Well, that's definately out...<em>  
>Jim:Free to do it all my way<p>

Delbert:  
>I think it's time that you and I<br>Arranged a heart to heart 

Jim:Kings don't need advice  
>From little hornbills for a start <p>

Delbert:If this is where the monarchy is headed  
>Count me out<br>Out of service, out of Africa  
>I wouldn't hang about<br>This child is getting wildly out of wingggggg

Jim:*starts climbing on random stuff* Oh, I just can't wait to be king! 

Jim:Everybody look left  
><em>Delbert:I know my...<em> *squshed by Fangirls*  
>Jim:Everybody look right<br>_Delbert:Oh, no..._ *squished again by the fangirls*  
>Everywhere you look I'm...<br>Standing in the spotlight  
><em>Not yet! *again with the fangirls*<em>

_Fangirls:_Let everybody go for broke and sing  
>Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing<br>It's gonna be King Jim's finest fling

Everyone but Delbert who's under them all *Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king!<br>Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

TDF:Well that was original...Delbert you okay ?

Delbert: mmmgggdfgph

CAG: I think thats a yes!

TDF: good 'nuff for me *shrugs* Who's up next ?

CAG: errrrrr...Scroop? what the Crap!"

TDF: O.O i didnt know they let murderous spider's on this show!

Everyone *starts screaming in frantic fashion*

CAG:*blows fog horn*

TDF: rubs ear* thanks. I geuss Scroops up next ... :(

Scroop: todayyy Imm gonna sssing

CAG: no one cares

Scroop *glares* Be prepared

CAG: for what

TDF: yeah ?

Scroop: noooo itss the ssong

TDF: *looks at captainameliagirl* Yeah We knew that *shrugs*

I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as a warthog's backside<br>But think as you are, pay attention  
>My words are a matter of pride<p>

It's clear from your vacant expresssions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares<p>

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
>Be prepared for sensational news<br>A shining new era  
>Is tiptoeing nearer<p>

Random pirate*And where do we feature?

Just listen to teacher  
>I know it sounds sordid<br>But you'll be rewarded  
>When at last I am given my dues!<br>And injustice deliciously squared  
>Be prepared!<p>

_Antoher pirate:Yeah. Be Prepared.  
>We'll be prepared<br>...for what?_

_For the death of the king_

_Pirate:Is he sick?_

_No, fool!  
>We are going to kill him...and Simba too.<em>

_crew of pirates*Great idea!  
>Who needs a king?<br>No king, no king, la la la la la la_

_ScroopIdiots! There will be a king._

_Pirate:But you said..._

_I will be king!  
>Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!<em>

_Yeah, all right!  
>Long live the king!<em>

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
>With a king who'll be all time adored<p>

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
>To take certain duties on board<br>The future is littered with prizes  
>And though I'm the main addressee<br>The point that I must emphasize is  
>You won't get a sniff without me<p>

So prepare for the coup of a century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
>(OOOOOO, la la la!)<br>Meticulous planning  
>(We'll have food!)<br>Tenacity planning  
>(Lot's of food!)<br>Decades of denial  
>(We repeat)<br>Is simply why I'll  
>(Endless meat<br>Be king undisputed  
>(Aaaaaaaah!)<br>Respected, saluted  
>(Aaaaaaaah!)<br>And be seen for the wonder I am  
>(Aaaaaaaah!)<p>

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
>Be prepared!<p>

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
>Be prepared!<p>

TDF: leave it to sing about killin; someone O.e

CAG: yeahh...He think he's so awsome a 15 year old pushed him over a ship

Everyone*laughes*

Scroop *glares* Hey you cant say that!

TDF: yeah she can we're the announcers. now get off our stage!

Scroop: but-

CAG: Security!

Scroop*gets tazed* ahhhhh!

TDF: Now it's...ARROW!

CAG: didnt think he was much of a singer?

TDF: scroop and silver did...

CAG: true true

TDF: Bring on the Arrow!

Arrow: uhhh i'm already here?

TDF: pssh I knew that

Arrow: okay...anyway to day im sing a song you all know -

CAG: It's a small world after all?

Arrow: wha- no?

TDF: Hakuna Matata?

Arrow: thats already been done so no ?

CAG: okay then ... what?

Arrow: your finish interupting me?

TDF: Yeah I think were good.

Arrow: We are one

Everyone Clasps*

Arrow: I need Amelia.

Amelia: again with the singing ? Alright.

As you go through life you'll see  
>There is so much that we<br>Don't understand.  
>And the only thing we know<br>Is things don't always go  
>The way we planned.<p>

But you'll see every day  
>That we'll never turn away,<br>When it seems all your dreams come undone.  
>We will stand by your side<br>Filled with hope and filled with pride.  
>We are more than we are,<br>We are one.

_Amelia:If there's so much I must be  
>Can I still just be me<br>The way I am?  
>Can I trust in my own heart<br>Or am I just one part  
>Of some big plan?<br>_  
>Even those who are gone<br>Are with us as we go on.  
>Your journey has only begun.<br>Tears of pain,  
>Tears of joy,<br>One thing nothing can destroy . . .  
>Is our pride, deep inside,<br>We are one.

We are one, you and I  
>We are like the earth and sky.<br>One family under the sun.  
>All the wisdom to lead,<br>All the courage that you'll need . . .  
>You will find when you see<br>We are one . . . 

CAG: who knew rocks could sing

TDF: not me...I didnt know really they even talk...

Arrow: i'm not a raock im-

TDF: detail details now whos next?

Arrow*glares but walkes away*

CAG: last act of the night Delbert

TDF: Triple D!

Delbert: no!

TDF: Del?

Doppler: Delbert would be nice.

TDF: Well okay then... : /

CAG: roll 'em!

Delbert: im singing Upendi!

Everyone *claps*

Delbert:

There's a place where the crazy moon  
>Makes the monkeys sing and the baboon swoon<br>And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom  
>Will carry you away<p>

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines and  
>The rhino rumba in a conga line<br>And the pink flamingos are intertwined  
>As the stars come out to play<p>

In Upendi  
>Where the passion fruit grows sweet<br>And it's so divine that you lose your mind  
>As it sweeps you off your feet<p>

In Upendi  
>Not a worry or a care<br>It just takes two to make it true,  
>Your heart will lead you there<br>(end chorus)

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
>Better hold your breath 'cause the water's deep,<br>It's a long way down over Lover's Leap  
>But falling's half the fun!<p>

In Upendi  
>Where the passion fruit grows sweet<br>And it's so divine that you lose your mind  
>As it sweeps you off your feet<p>

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow.  
>From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro<br>But to find Upendi where ever you are-o underneath the stars

In Upendi  
>Where the passion fruit grows sweet<br>And it's so divine that you lose your mind  
>As it sweeps you off your feet<p>

Upendi

Way down in Upendi, Way down in Upendi...

in Upendi... 

TDF wellthats tonights show! tell 'em what tey gotta do !

CAG: vote vote vote you for three ppl this only works if you vote!

TDF: if only one person votes then i'll have to throw three ppl in which means YOUR favorite might not get a chance vote for your fave! voteing is done by you writing there names in your review how shoudl you judge? By character , uhhhh song how ever just pick three! AND if you have a song suggest for a character PM it to me. do not put in your review find out who dont make it tomorrow (aug . 30th or date it is the next day from that)

-Britt (the author) 


	2. Chapter 2

**TDF:Annd we're back for another episode of Treasure Planet Idol! Last time we herd from nine amazing contestants! But only one will win and another second place! Who will be crowned Treasure Planets Best Character? Well YOU dear readers/watchers voted and Here to join us is Yuni30! Welcome Yuni!CaptainAmeliaGirl will tell you the results.**

**CAG:Thanks TDF , alright sadly three of you will not be staying Here we go. So far in the lead is...**

**Scroop: itssss me.**

**Silver no its me!**

**Scroop:me**

**Silver:me!**

**Yuni30:Me!**

**Silver: -er not evenin da 'ompatition?**

**Youni30: annnd you sleep with a teddy bear a night pont it?**

**Silver:I do 'ot!**

**CAG: it's-**

**Silver: well 'ell us!**

**CAG: im tryin! **

**yuni30: Silv always get cranky when he hasn't had a nap **

**Silver: wha- 'ever mind...**

**TDF: ya'll keep interupting your going out!**

**BEN: to dinner?**

**TDF: O.O what ?no! Never mind...**

**CAG: as I was saying? It's...Amelia in the lead with 2 points!**

**TDF: Amelia go wait in the singers lounge. **

**Amelia: Later suckers!**

**TDF: that leaves you eight. **

**CAG: Next up are Arrow , Jim , BEN & morph .**

**All *walk up Nervous* **

**CAG: you all are...staying.**

**All*look relived.***

**TDF: all of you got only 1 point so you need to stick up your A game alittle. but very good. your may join Amelia in the singers lounge. **

**CAG: Now that leaves Silver,Delbert Scroop*looks disscusted* -**

**Yuni: and TDF: Boo Scroop!**

**Scroop: SSShut up -**

**Yuni:*bug spray***

**Scroop*AHHHHHHHH MY EYES! WHY?**

**CAG: 'cause...well we felt like it...**

**TDF:Silver...**

**yuni: Ya get to stay! Yay for bacon!**

**silver: uhhh can i trade places?**

**TDF: nope go join the others in the singers longe.**

**CAG: that means Delbert...Spider butt. **

**Scroop: Hey!**

**Yuni*bug spray***

**Scroop: ahh! **

**Yuni: sorry wont do it again. **

**Scroop: Really?**

**yuni: nope just kiddin' *spray* **

**Scroop: ...why me?**

**TDF: you two gotta go..**

**Delbert: *shrugs* my wifes still...in... *walks away***

**Scroop" WHAT NO ONE PICKED ME! **

**TDF: nope notta single person.**

**CAG: Later spider ...scorpion...uhhh crab...eh what ever you are ? Slobster thing?**

**Scroop*leaps to attack us***

**yuni *pull out a random anchor whacks Scroop across the head with it* **

**CAG: uhhhhh yeah so on with the ... show ? **

**TDF: yeah the show...**

**yuni:..what?**

**TDF:the anchor?**

**Yuni: Oh I got it from the Legacy on my way in..**

**CAG: Next up is Amelia...who's anchor yuni now has...**

**Amelia *walks out and sees the anchor* Is that mine?**

**Yuni: nope...hides Anchor***

**Amelia: anyways I'll be singin' a Song called Everytime we touch**

**CAG: which I told ya to!**

**Amelia: did not!  
><strong>

**TDF: yeah she did ! **

**Amelia...prove it**

**TDF*shows message* **

**Amelia...anyways here's the song... **

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<p>

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side<p>

**Crowd*claps* **

**CAG: told ya they'd like it**

**Amelia: i know...**

**TDF: Okay next up is-**

**Yuni:Silv**

**TDF: Sure ?**

**Silver: Dis is fer all de lassy's out ther **

**Yuni: 'casue you such the lady killer.**

**TDF & CAG:*laugh like crazies***

**Silver:*doesnt pay us any attention* So tonight i'll be singin'-**

**yuni: Justin Beiber? **

**Silver: wha- no do i look like a Justin Beiber? **

**CAG: do you really wanna know**

**Silver:...No...Anyways im singing Better dan me...**

I think you can do much better than me  
>After all the lies that I made you believe<br>Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
>The edge of the bed<br>Where your nightgown used to be  
>I told myself I won't miss you<p>

I really miss your hair in my face

And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<p>

While looking through your old box of notes  
>I found those pictures I took<br>That you were looking for  
>If there's one memory I don't want to lose<br>That time at the mall

I told myself I won't miss you  
>But I remember<br>What it feels like beside you  
>I really miss your hair in my face<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<p>

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
>Wish I never would've said it's over<br>And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
>Cause we never really had our closure<br>This can't be the end  
>I really miss your hair in my face<br>And the way your innocence tastes  
>And I think you should know this<br>You deserve much better than me  
>I really miss your hair in my face<p>

And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<br>(And I think you should know this)  
>(You deserve much better than me)<p>

**CAG: didn't see silver as a rock guy...**

**yuni: no i thought that was Arrow?**

**TDF: ...wait silvers a rock guy ? **

**silver: No!im notta rock guy. CaptainAmeliagirl ment that i liked Rock music**

**TDF: im comfused...aaaaaany way while we sort out weather or not silvers a 'rock' guy heres a real Rock guy.**

**Arrow: ... Thanks... I'm signing a song called yours to hold.**

**"Yours To Hold"**

I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<p>

You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<p>

Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold

I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<p>

You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you<br>I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>You should know<br>I'm ready when you're ready for me  
>And I'm waiting for the right time<br>For the day I catch your eye  
>To let you know<br>That I'm yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>I'm ready when you're ready for me<p>

**CAG: Awwwh**

**Arrow*blushes slightly***

**TDF: I didnt know Rock ppl could blush ?**

**Yuni:SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!**

**TDF: It's not my birthday?**

**Yuni: yes it is...**

**CAG: uhh heres Jim..**

**Jim: Today im gonna sing Justin Beiber. **

**TDF: wha- no! *faints* **

**Jim Fangirls *faints* **

**Jim: i was kiddin'?**

**CAG: while we get TmntdisneyFan awake **Go ahead...** hit it Yuni.**

**yuni*plays electric guitar***

**TDF: Huh? what? **

**Jim...Im gonna sing now...**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<p>

And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything seems like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

**FanGirl*that was for me!**

**another fangirl : No me! **

**All fangirls start fighting and throwing chairs. **

**Yuni: put the gas masks on! *throws sleeping gas***  
><strong>Silver didnt hear the warning and falls asleep. <strong>

**yuni:oops...**

**CAG: Uhh the final act of the evening is-**

**TDF: Santa clause?**

**CAG: what? **

**TDF:*points to a man dressed as Santa clause* **

**Yuni: now thats random. **

**Spongebob*comes outta no where* **

**TDF: what tha? **

**BEN: Morphie and i are singing...Heartbeat!**

**TDF: i accually love that song O.O**

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating. And the soul reason i keep believing,  
>and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.<br>Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<br>hey hey, beautiful,  
>the sunshine shines<br>oh oh so bright, aight.  
>Lay back ill spend the night just staring at you.<br>For every grain of sand,  
>that you drew me pictures in.<br>there was one for every time that my, heart,  
>dropped, again.<br>so baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.

Heart, beat b-beat beat beating.

Close your eyes, don't say a word,  
>your way to beautiful you've heard.<br>The way, the way, my heart keeps beating b-b-b beating.  
>For every grain of sand,<br>that you drew me pictures in.  
>there was one for every time that my, heart, dropped, again.<br>So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this.  
>You know oh oh oooohhh.<p>

So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating,  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh ooohhhh.

a-Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<br>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating  
>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<p>

So baby keep my heart... beat beat b-beat beating..  
>Oooohh woahh oooh..<p>

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
>and the soul reason i keep believing ,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh ooohhh...

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you knoooww oh oh oooohh... 

**TDF: Well that was alittle different then how they sound buuut...**

**CAG: Sooo thats the show **

**TDF: Yeah I think so...**

**CAG: now what do we do? **

**TDF: Smoothies?**

**Yuni: Let's go!**

***walks away * **

**TDF: you guy feel like were forgetting .. something?**

**CAG: ..nope **

**Yuni na!**

**silver & Scroop *still passed out***

A/n i own nothing...welp Vote you guys! now only two ppl ! the next theme is songs that each character things represents them :D


	3. Chapter 3

**TDF:Welcome back once again to Treasure Planet Idol! I'm your host TMNTDisneyFan2013and joining me is CaptainAmeliaGirl and Yuni30! Well your votes are in again and To announce them is CaptainAmelia Girl...singers please come fourth. Now all that are left are...Amelia , Arrow , Jim , BEN/Morph , and Silver.**

**CAG: **

**Thanks you TDF! Now tonight the winner is-**

**Yuni: gonna break dance?**

**TDF: your welcome and this isnt Dancing with the stars...But theres an idea...**

**TP CREW*uh oh!***

**silver: it's gotta be me!**

**Yuni: why 'cause you have SUCH an angelic voice ? **

**us*laugh like crazy* **

**Silver: Imma gonna kill these girls I swar...**

**CAG: tonights leader is Amelia with three points! the other's are Arrow , and Silver-**

**Jim: WAIT! no one voted for me?**

**Fangirls*faint* **

**TDF: you have an entire movie about you Jim.**

**Jim: True...**

**BEN: WAIT WE DIDNT WIN? **

**TDF: Sorry Benny.**

**"yuni:yay Rock n' roll and silv-silv made it!**

**Arrow: do not call me Rock n' roll!**

**silver: or me er silv-silv**

**TDF: Arrow your a talking rock human thing how can you not expect us to nick name you? And silver your...just silver**

**CAG: well since Amelia wins it mean she-**

**BEN: morph and I have the perfect song for tonight! **

**Yuni: what? The Barney song?**

**BEN: No the spongebob song! WAAAAA *runs***

**us*ooooooh whos a pineapple under the s-yeahh not doing that...**

**TDF: maybe we should uh start the show now..**

**CAG: good idea..**

**Yuni: lets do it!**

**CAG:okay Sparta you go first.**

**Amelia: dont call me sparta that makes me think of that 'Mean kitty song' on youtube. Anyhow tonight i'll be singing-**

**Yuni: the imma cat a kitty cat song?**

**Amelia:wha- no!**

**Us*again* Cat! imma kitty cat and i meow meow meow and i dance dance dance cat imma-**

**Amelia: Okay! i get it!Im singing the climb by miley cyrus.**

**CAG: lets hear it**

**TDF: now!**

**Yuni: like right now!**

**amelia: I will if you all hush!**

**Us...Yes ma'am...**

**The Climb lyrics**  
><strong>Songwriters:<strong>Alexander, J; Mabe, J;

I can almost see it  
>That dream I am dreaming<br>But there's a voice inside my head saying  
>"You'll never reach it"<p>

Every step I'm taking  
>Every move I make feels<br>Lost with no direction  
>My faith is shaking<p>

But I gotta keep trying  
>Gotta keep my head held high<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down  
>But no, I'm not breaking<p>

I may not know it  
>But these are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
>Just gotta keep going<p>

And I, I got to be strong  
>Just keep pushing on<p>

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Somebody's gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
>Keep the faith, baby<br>It's all about, it's all about the climb  
>Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa<p>

**Us*clap* lovely! **

**Amelia*bows and walks off***

**CAG: well next is...**

**TDF: Arrow!**

**CAG: Sure! **

**Yuni:yay 8starts singin just to annoy Arrow* I love Rock n' Roll Put another dime in the jukebox baby 'cuz I love rock n' roll!**

**Arrow: please dont do that.**

**TDF: Why ? I was just getting into it ... **

**Arrow: I have my reasons. Now i'll be signing a song called-**

**CAG I love Rock n' roll? **

**Arrow yes I love- what no! **

**TDF:Oh..well...yha know that woulda been funny...**

**Arrow: *sighs* Be somebody by three doors down. **

The shades gone up  
>Mothers staring down<br>She don't know where he's been  
>Or how long he's been out<p>

She said 'Boy i'm tired of waiting up while your out with your friends'  
>He said 'Mom im TRYING and im living my life the best way that I can'<p>

Cause i'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine i'm living  
>Don't you know me? I wont ever let you down<p>

The day has come  
>The SON is moving on<br>She don't know where he'll go  
>Or when he's coming home<p>

She said 'Son take care, don't let your dreams get too far out of sight'  
>He said 'I love you now, don't worry about me you know i'll be fine'<p>

Cause i'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine i'm living  
>Don't you know me? I wont ever let you down<br>No  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>Don't you know me? I wont ever let you  
>I wont ever let you<p>

What they say  
>What they know<br>What they think wont ever bring me down  
>This life is mine and I am my own<p>

I'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine I lead  
>Don't you know me?<p>

I'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine i'm living  
>Don't you know me? I wont ever let you down<br>NOOOOO  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>Don't you know me? I wont ever let you down  
>I wont be nobody else<br>This life is mine and i am my own

**CAG: im still shocked rocks can sing...**

**Arrow: why me...**

**TDF: It's not out fault your a rock man an we come up with all these cool rock jokes.**

**Arrow *sighs and face palms*im walking away now...**

**CAG: Now last is-**

**Yuni: SILVER! And I know his song!**

**Silver: ye do? how? **

**Yuni: its a pirates life for me duh!**

**Silver *face palms* no it isnt **

**Yuni...oh...**

**CAG: then what is it?**

**Silver: wanted dead or alive**

**TDF: oooh a lil bon jovi eh?**

**silver: eh yeah..**

It's all the same, only the names will change  
>Everyday it seems we're wasting away<br>Another place where the faces are so cold  
>I'd drive all night just to get back home<p>

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
>I'm wanted dead or alive<br>Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
>And the people I meet always go their separate ways<br>Sometimes you tell the day  
>By the bottle that you drink<br>And times when you're alone all you do is think

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
>I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back<br>I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
>I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all<p>

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
>I'm wanted dead or alive<br>I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
>I'm wanted dead or alive<br>And I ride, dead or alive  
>I still drive, dead or alive<br>Dead or alive

**TDF: Well thats tonights show folks! **

**CAG: thats right join us tomorrow night as we make total nonsense and drive these characters up the wall :D **

**Yuni: dont forget to ... what morph**

**Morph: vote vote vote!**

**TDF: well you herd the blob! Vote still for two the two with the highest points will battle off with one another oh and the next theme is...Country songs! Now who want lemon aid!**

**CAG & Yuni : YAY!**

**All three skip off and sing were off to see the wizard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TDF:WEEEEElcome back to another chapter of Treasure planet idol! I'm your host TMNTDisneyFan and Joining me tonight are CaptainAmeliaGirl and Yuni!Well let's see who is the winner and who gets to go head to he-hmm mthats odd ? **

**CAG: what Scroop isn't here?**

**Scroop : I Herd that! **

**Yuni-pulls out bug spray- **

**Scroop:cowars in fear-**

**TDF: no for the first time in TP idol history we have a tie...**

**CAG: I thought this was the first TP idol ? **

**TDF: well...it is...**

**Yuni:who's it between ? **

**TDF: Arrow & Silver...**

**Amelia: so does this mean I win ? **

**TDF: nope we'll just have an extra round and no one goes home tonight.**

**Yuni: awh but I just got my new trap door installed...**

**CAG: well...uh...just wait till tomrrow night?**

**TDF: Well I geuss we'd better get started Amelia since your still the leader you get to go first**

**Amelia: Alright well tonight im going to sing redneck woman.**

**TDF: You dont seem very 'redneck' **

**Amelia: does it matter?**

**CAG: it might...**

**Amelia: Well im going to sing it anyways...**

Well I ain't never been the barbie doll type  
>No I can't swig that sweet champagne,<br>I'd rather drink rum all night  
>In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a<br>4 wheel drive tailgate

I've got posters on my wall of Skynard,  
>Kid and Strait<br>Some people look down on me but I don't  
>give a rip<br>I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard  
>with a baby on my hip<p>

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
>And I ain't no high class girl<br>I'm just a product of my raisin'  
>And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
>And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song<br>So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
>Let me get a big "Heck Yeah" from the redneck girls like me!<p>

**Crowd:Heck ya!**

Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
>Oh but I can buy the same dang thing on a Wal*Mart shelf half price<br>And still look pretty, just as pretty as those models on TV  
>No I don't need no designer tag to make my man love me<br>You might think I'm A little too hard core  
>But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door!<p>

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
>And I ain't no high class girl<br>I'm just a product of my raisin'  
>And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
>And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song<br>So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
>Let me get a big "Heck Yeah" from the redneck girls like me!<p>

**crowd again *heck yeah!***

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
>And I ain't no high class girl<br>I'm just a product of my raisin'  
>And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
>And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song<br>So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
>Let me get a big "Heck Yeah" from the redneck girls like me!<p>

**crowd and us:heck yeah!***

**TDF: well that was fun! **

**CAG: yeah!**

**Yuni:Well now heres Silv-Silv**

**silver: What'd i tell ye?**

**Yuni: just sing Elvis**

**Silver: I aint no elvis**

**Yuni: ya got that right.**

**Silver: why me.. 'ny 'ow i'm singin' ;ive like ye was dying**

**TDF: come again?**

**CAG: -pulls out pirate dictionary from no where- He means hes singing live like you were dying. **

**TDF: you always carry that thing ? **

**CAG: only when talking to Amelia.**

**TDF:oh...**

**Silver: do ya mind?**

**TDF: na go ahead!**

He said: "I was in my early forties,  
>"With a lot of life before me,<br>"An' a moment came that stopped me on a dime.  
>"I spent most of the next days,<br>"Looking at the x-rays,  
>"An' talking 'bout the options an' talkin' 'bout sweet time."<br>I asked him when it sank in,  
>That this might really be the real end?<br>How's it hit you when you get that kind of news?  
>Man whatcha do?<p>

An' he said: "I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
>"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.<br>"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
>"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."<br>An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
>"To live like you were dyin'."<p>

He said "I was finally the husband,  
>"That most the time I wasn't.<br>"An' I became a friend a friend would like to have.  
>"And all of a sudden goin' fishin',<br>"Wasn't such an imposition,  
>"And I went three times that year I lost my Dad.<br>"Well, I finally read the Good Book,  
>"And I took a good long hard look,<br>"At what I'd do if I could do it all again,  
>"And then:<p>

"I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
>"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.<br>"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
>"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."<br>An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
>"To live like you were dyin'."<p>

Like tomorrow was a gift,  
>And you got eternity,<br>To think about what you'd do with it.  
>An' what did you do with it?<br>An' what can I do with it?  
>An' what would I do with it?<p>

"Sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
>"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.<br>"And then I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
>"And I watched Blue Eagle as it was flyin'."<br>An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
>"To live like you were dyin'."<p>

"To live like you were dyin'."  
>"To live like you were dyin'."<br>"To live like you were dyin'."  
>"To live like you were dyin'."<br>**Yuni: Well that wasn't Elvis**

**Silver:I said I wasn't- oh 'ever mind**

**TDF: Alright last but not least heresss-**

**Yuni: rock n' roll!**

**Arrow:No ! we've went over this Miss. Yuni**

**CAG: But it suits you if you ever became a wrestler that could be your name.**

**Arrow: I dont like wrestleing WWE isn't real.**

**TDF: shhhuuuussssshhh ! you don't say that here on Earth people might kill ya!**

**Arrow: Can I sing now?**

**TDF: ...sure!**

You know I like my chicken fried  
>A cold rum on a Friday night<br>A pair of jeans that fit just right  
>And the radio up<p>

Well, I was raised up  
>Beneath the shade of a Georgia pine<br>And that's home you know  
>Sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine<br>Where the peaches grow

And my house it's not much to talk about  
>But it's filled with love<br>That's grown in southern ground

And a little bit of chicken fried  
>Cold rum on a Friday night<br>A pair of jeans that fit just right  
>And the radio up<p>

Well, I've seen the sunrise  
>See the love in my woman's eyes<br>Feel the touch of a precious child  
>And know a mother's love<p>

It's funny how it's the little things in life  
>That mean the most<br>Not where you live or what you drive  
>Or the price tag on your clothes<br>There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind  
>This I've come to know<p>

So if you agree, have a drink with me  
>Raise your glasses for a toast<p>

To a little bit of chicken fried  
>Cold rum on a Friday night<br>A pair of jeans that fit just right  
>And the radio up<p>

Well, I've seen the sunrise  
>See the love in my woman's eyes<br>Feel the touch of a precious child  
>And know a mother's love<p>

I thank God for my life  
>And for the stars and stripes<br>May freedom forever fly  
>Let it ring<p>

Salute the ones who died  
>The ones that give their lives<br>So we don't have to sacrifice  
>All the things we love<p>

Like our chicken fried  
>And cold rum on a Friday night<br>A pair of jeans that fit just right  
>And the radio up<p>

Well, I?ve seen the sunrise  
>See the love in my woman's eyes<br>Feel the touch of a precious child  
>And know a mother's love<p>

Yes, a little chicken fried  
>Cold beer on a Friday night<br>A pair of jeans that fit just right  
>And the radio up<p>

Well, I've seen the sunrise  
>See the love in my woman's eyes<br>Feel the touch of a precious child  
>And know a mother's love<p>

**TDF: why is it I want fried chicken now...an' a glass of tea...**

**CAG: yeah me two...**

**Yuni: how 'bout we blow this popcile stand ? **

**TDF: good Aladdian refrence!**

**CAG: Yeah ! **

**Yuni:-bows- thank you thank you!**

**TDF: well you guys know what to do! **

**CAG: ..now whatda we go ? **

**Yuni: run like crazies into KFC?**

**TDF- grabs a random weapon from mid-evil times- lets do it!**

**Yuni & CAG: lets do it! -grabs weapons-**  
><strong>us:-screams battle cries and runs out the door- <strong>

**Amelia: thank goodness there gone.**

**Silver: so...eh whatya wanna do...**

**Arrow:Raid taco bell?**

**Amelia : why taco bell?**

**Arrow: they're not there.**

**Silver: I agree wit 'im.**

**all three:*walked out-**


End file.
